Thunder and Lightning
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: Malam itu, ada guntur di langit dan petir pada ujung jari mereka.. Dan itu adalah sebuah hal yang indah untuk dikenang.. The story is not mine.. HanChul/NC/BoysLove/DLDR/RnR?


**Title:**

Thunder and Lightning

**.**

**Original Author:**

YungChul – HaengbokRain

**.**

**Indonesian Translation By:**

Saeko Hichoru

**.**

**Rating:**

M / NC-17

**.**

**Pairing:**

HanChul

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfiction is purely not mine, I'm just translating and reposting ..

This FF is originally written by the senior author in livejournal..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Mohon maaf apabila terjemahan saya kurang memuaskan..

Saya memang amatir dalam masalah translate-mentranslate

Dan mengapa saya nekat menerjemahkan bahkan memposting ulang?

Karena ini adalah FF Hanchul favorit saya sepanjang masa~~ kkk~

Douzo..

**.**

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ada guntur di langit dan petir di ujung jari mereka..<p>

Hujan di luar, menumbuk dalam nada membosankan pada kaca yang dingin, meluncur di dasar jendela dan jatuh dalam aliran di bawah tenda.

Desisan dan decakan dengan lembut menyebar dari dalam ruang tamu, berasal dari sebuah produk kecil perpaduan antara jam kakek dan kedua anak laki-laki yang telah berhasil diperoleh dengan harga murah dari toko gadai di pinggir jalan.

Suatu tempat di dekat rumah sakit, sirene meraung menjijikkan di sepanjang jalanan. Mengirimkan peringatan tertentu akan hidup atau mati seolah-olah seluruh dunia benar-benar peduli.

Di bawah mereka berdua datang derit samar kasur pegas, bergeser di bawah beban dua tubuh yang menyatu dalam waktu, bersamaan dengan gemersik kemeja, jeans dan celana pendek yang terlepas perlahan dari kulit.

Pakaian yang terlepas bertumpuk di lantai, menangkap sepotong cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk melalui celah di tirai marun yang tampaknya tidak pernah menghalangi banyak cahaya.

Dalam kegelapan, rona pucat kulit gading menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Jari, bibir dan anggota tubuh saling meraba dalam gelap.

Oh, mereka sudah mengenali semua ini dengan sangat baik, aliran panas yang familiar dan nafsu di mana tangan akan terus berpegangan, gigi akan menggigit secara kasar ke dalam kulit, terengah-engah dan permohonan menjadi hilang dalam jurang diam kegelapan.

.

.

Ada panas di kulit mereka dan es di bibir mereka..

Bibir menyusuri lambat, stabil mengelilingi rahang dan tulang selangka, lidah menangkap setiap aroma dan rasa dari hubungan di hari itu, sebagaimana si pirang menikmati apa yang ada di bawahnya.

Sebuah genggaman kuat dari jari ramping pada helaian emasnya, mendorong dengan lembut, sebuah permintaan dalam diam untuk sesuatu yang lebih.

Ia menemukan tempat di mana kulit bertemu tulang dan kemudian menaik-turunkannya pada ceruk leher si rambut coklat, gigi menggigit sedalam tubuh yang melengkung ke arah sentuhannya.

Jari-jari menelusuri sebuah bagian lemah dibawah dada dan perut, bergerak mengitari kulit, menyebarkan geli bagai sebuah desiran di setiap sentuhannnya.

Ia rindu pada kehampaan di antara mereka, kulit dengan kulit, panas dan kepuasan, cara ia menumbuk pinggulnya sangatlah dalam sehingga menghasilkan hembusan nafas lembut yang terengah-engah dari Heechul.

Pinggul turun kembali dan kepalanya melesak kembali ke bantal, menampakkan fitur yang indah di bawah si rambut cokelat, memberikan kepuasan bagi si pirang yang sedang memberikannya bibir cherry yang terbuka.

Sebuah erangan putus asa memecah suasana tegang.

Kaki-kaki panjang di bawahnya terbuka hanya cukup untuk membiarkan miliknya jatuh di antara mereka, dan pinggul mendorong untuk menghentakkannya, mantap dan lamban menyakitkan.

Kehangatan ini, gesekan yang dihasilkan oleh kulit mereka, bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang ingin ia rasakan, apa yang ia perlukan untuk merasakan, dan ia mendapati dirinya mendorong menuju tempat di mana ada kesatuan.

.

.

Ada permohonan dalam suara mereka dan keinginan di pinggul mereka.

"K-Kyung ... please ..." suara berat menembus udara.

Jari bertaut pada helaian emas dikala ia merentangkan kakinya, tubuh tunduk pada satu-satunya kehendak di atasnya.

Jari-jarinya menyusur membentuk pola angka delapan dan garis lurus pada bagian dalam pahanya, mencapai ambang di mana ia menginginkan jari-jari itu untuk meraihnya kembali.

Bibir, lidah, dan gigi meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang leher dan rahang sebagai gantinya.

Tindakan tubuhnya seolah-olah berasal dari kemauannya sendiri, melengkung ke dalam setiap sentuhan, bersuara di setiap kepuasan, sedikit tegang karena kakinya mendorong kembali sehingga betis menekan kasar terhadap bagian belakang pahanya, pinggul terangkat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada persiapan kali ini, tidak ada bujukan untuk rasa sakit dalam pandangan penuh perhatian.

Membiarkannya mengetahui rasa sakit dan kenikmatan dalam bercinta.

Tempat tidur bergeser..

Panas pada tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dengannya, dia bisa merasakannya menyebar melalui dirinya dan membentur pita suaranya, dan nafas yang ia hembuskan digantikan oleh tekanan dari 'sesuatu' yang melesak pada dirinya.

Hal itu datang tiba-tiba, menusuk tajam menyebabkan rasa sakit pada pinggul, meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan ia menangis.

Matanya terpejam kemudian, rasa sakit melebur di bawah ibu jari yang mengusap lembut di bibir, dan jari-jari yang menyentuh pipi dalam keheningan.

.

.

Ada nafsu dalam gerakan mereka dan cinta dalam setiap tindakan mereka..

Pinggul mundur, diam selama beberapa saat dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari wajah cantik di bawahnya, gejolak timbul sekali lagi dan ia melengguh serta merta meraih ujung jari pasangannya.

Nafas tercekat di tenggorokan saat dia mendorong ke depan, pinggul menggali jauh ke dalam, sebuah kepuasan basah, dan 'sesuatu' datang dari bawah, menangkapnya dalam balutan yang menghubungkan batang tubuh mereka, pinggul ke pinggul.

Bibirnya menemukan sebuah bagian milik si rambut coklat, menekan kasar seolah mereka bergoncang bersama dalam harmoni lambat, jari menusuk ke dalam kulit karena kaki membelit disekitar pinggangnya.

Suara tertangkap di setiap hasrat, di setiap kesunyian, dan erangan yang keluar di saat ia bergerak, seolah mereka bergerak bersama-sama.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat hal yang ia lakukan pada saat itu karena mereka bergerak dalam kegelapan, kedua tubuh terhubung pada bagian yang paling intim dari Hankyung, yang bercinta hanya untuk seorang pria yang ia cintai selama sisa hidupnya.

Tempo gerakan terus meningkat, pinggul mulai mendorong lebih cepat seolah-olah hendak mencapai sesuatu yang tak terjamah, tubuh jatuh jauh ke dalam siklus kepuasan yang berhasil mereka atur untuk menjaga satu sama lain.

Bibirnya menemukan ceruk lehernya, mencium dengan lembut di atas bekas gigitan yang dihasilkan sebelumnya sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya pada debaran jantung itu, sebuah erangan tertahan di kulit yang panas.

Lengan menyelinap melewati punggungnya, ke bawah kasur, seperti suara goresan kuku pada lembaran yang mengganggu telinganya, nafas barat dan kulit menggesek kulit.

Semuanya terdengar begitu terlarang..

Begitu hening dan sunyi..

Seperti itulah, seperti itulah yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain..

Salah, -apa yang bisa mereka berikan kepada satu sama lain- tidak pernah terucap, tak pernah diakui bahkan ketika kecurigaan muncul, semuanya semata-mata hanya untuk dibagikan di tengah malam ketika dunia datang dalam diam dan itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Ada api yang dinyalakan dalam tubuh mereka dan kegairahan dalam pikiran mereka..

Suaranya menjadi parau dan terengah-engah, suara lain terdengar dalam diam, derit kuat kasur yang bergedebuk lamban dari dipan tempat tidur karena menabrak dinding di belakang mereka.

Pinggul mereka saling mendorong, semakin dalam, memaksakan pikirannya untuk meninggalkan kepalanya bagaikan asap dan menggantinya dengan panas.

Gairah dan nafsu yang tak tertandingi.

Jari-jari menjamah bidang datar dari otot perutnya dan salah satu tangan yang bebas terus memegang kakinya, menyusuri lembut pada bagian yang menegang dengan kulit seputih gading, membalutnya dengan jari-jarinya dalam sebuah penyiksaan.

Cengkraman menegang sedikit ketika tangan bergerak naik-turun, ibu jari menyapu di sekitar ujungnya sebelum melanjutkan gerakan.

Ia mendorong pinggulnya lagi, berfungsi untuk memendam miliknya ke dalam remasan di dalam tubuhnya, memberikan kepuasan tersendiri dimana jari-jari sedang memanjakan miliknya.

Setiap gerak dari dua tubuh mereka menjadi salah satu simfoni ekstasi murni karena masing-masing berusaha untuk mendorong lebih dalam, bergerak lebih cepat, menyentakkan milik mereka pada puncak kepuasan dan menunggu keturunan.

Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, ketika ia merasa bahwa tusukannya mengenai bagian dalam pusat dari pinggul dan pangkal paha, ketika sodokan menjadi terlalu cepat untuk ditangani dan pikiran rasional tidak lagi ada.

Seolah-olah segala sesuatu berhenti, hujan di langit berhenti pada pertengahan musim gugur, bunyi dari jam kakek masih mengalun, serta dunia luar terdiam ketika mencapai puncaknya dan jatuh pada dua individu.

Tangan itu meninggalkannya dalam sedetik ketika tubuh disatukan bersama, bibir menutup memberi jarak antara keringat dan panas saat dirinya menahan erangan.

Punggung melengkung, pinggul mendorong cukup dalam kedalam dirinya untuk mengenai satu tempat yang akan membuat bibirnya terbuka untuk berteriak, dan dia bisa merasakan berat dunia mereka menabrak saat dia datang.

Getaran memukul setiap segmen tulang punggung, tubuh bergetar hebat dengan tak terkendali, otot-ototnya meremas erat miliknya di dalam dirinya, berusaha untuk membawanya ke sebuah ambang.

Semuanya berubah hitam dengan bintang-bintang dan berputar merah menyala di bawah kelopak mata yang tertutup, dengan aliran listrik di jari-jari yang saling menempel erat untuk sesuatu yang tengah di ambang puncak, dan bersama-sama mereka merasakan gelombang yang menjalari setiap bagian dari tubuh mereka.

Pinggul menggelinjang dan gerakan diperlambat, mendalam, mendorong lembut dan menggantikan dengan cepat ketika panas mengisinya, ketika perut menjadi basah dengan hasil akhir tindakan mereka serta anggota tubuh yang bergetar hingga tubuh menjadi rileks.

Dan ketika detak jantung mereka berhenti beradu dan jatuh dalam irama simultan satu sama lain, ketika rambut ditepiskan dari alis yang berkeringat dan digantikan dengan sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan, kedua tubuh berbaring berdekapan dan menjaga sesuatu yang hanya mereka tahu, satu sama lain – saat itulah mereka berdua pun tertidur dan malam menghilang dalam keabadian pikiran mereka.

.

.

Malam itu, ada guntur di langit dan petir pada ujung jari mereka..

Dan itu adalah sebuah hal yang indah untuk dikenang..

.

.

.

**Fin~~~**

**.**

**Original Fanfiction by YungChul - haengbokrain . livejournal . com**

**- Thunder and Lightning - posted at : 16 june 2008 04:19 pm**

.

.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Aneh ya?

Maafkan saya telah merusak keindahan ff ini.. *deep bow*

.

Sangat susah untuk menerjemahkannya.. *emang dasarnya saya yang pabo*

Ada beberapa kalimat yang saya ganti demi menyesuaikan dengan frasanya..

Jweisonghamnida yorobeun..

Doakan supaya saya bisa menghasilkan ff nc sendiri..

.

Kalau banyak yang keberatan saya memposting FF ini, mianhae.. saya pasti akan hapus secepatnya..

Review please..

Saya frustasi.. *kabur naik heebum*

.

**Also read my second HanChul fanfiction titled Calling You..**


End file.
